


Old Friends

by agenderbird



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenderbird/pseuds/agenderbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your quest for a quieter study place reconnects you with the boy who’s first crush had been you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

        There weren't many people you remembered for as long as you remembered Calum. Granted the online buzz and appearances made it hard to forget him but the Calum you remembered is not the one the public eye saw. 

        You had been in the same school as him back when you were still young, though it had only been for three years you still remembered the dark-haired, brown-eyed boy. You two had been extremely close for that short time and even though you two stayed Facebook friends, reminiscing brought with it a bittersweet feeling. It was almost saddening for you to think about how his newly acquired fame meant that you were most likely nothing more than a few faded - and Facebook, you supposed - pictures and a distant memory. 

[[MORE]]

        Calum remembered you, and not just in those old photos. He remembered meeting you at school on the playground. He remembered you being his first crush who he was too shy to talk to. Most of all, he remembered making you cry. He didn't mean to of course but his attempts at wooing you were about as good as you would expect from a nine-year-old. What other kind of person would take "Throwing a ball at them means you like them! They'll get it for sure!" as good advice. 

        Poor, young Calum Hood, who played soccer every Saturday decided to kick one instead and nailed you in the head with a soccer ball during recess. 

* * *

        You pulled your jacket closer to you in an attempt to block out the bitter cold of the air outside. You had only wanted to go to your favourite cafe to finish the paper you were supposed to write for your class. A simple student studying in New York City turned out to be no match for the cold weather as you stepped into a nearby bakery to warm your cold fingers.  
After deeming yourself warm enough, you left, an obligatory purchase in hand as you made your way towards the cafe once again. Before you got very far you bumped into a tall figure. Both of you turned to apologize when your eyes widened in recognition.

        "Calum?"

        The brown boy blinked in surprise and you realized that _of course_ he doesn't remember you. Why should he? You were you and there's no possible way, with the fame and the touring and the fact that those times were all those years ago-

        "Y/N?"

        Now it was your turn to be surprised as Calum's mouth curved into a smile as he looked at you, his first crush back when he was nine. The unfortunate recipient of a ball to the head. 

        "Wow! It's been so long!" he said, suddenly glad that he chose today to go on a mission to find new socks, "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked as you both moved to the side, out of the way of passersby. 

        "I was heading to a cafe to finish a paper since, y'know, I study... here... in New York... and all..." you replied trailing off a little creating a small silence, "You seem to have done well for yourself," you commented.

         He chuckled, "I guess, I mean, I'm doing what I love with my best friends - oh, why don't we walk to that cafe together." You nod and he follows you as you start walking, "There are some things I miss, though."

         "Of course," you responded. As you two walked you caught up with each other. You talked to him about what your majoring in and how your job in a library was dull but kind of nice. He told you how Luke keeps leaving his socks in random places on the tour bus and how ninety percent of their trashcan is just various pizza boxes. 

        When you arrived at your study place you gave him a small smile and, almost sheepishly, said, "Hopefully, I'll see you around?" 

        "Why don't I get your number and we can come back to this place when you _don't_ have a paper due?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: w OW was that shit or what?? I could make this a series but god knows I don’t have the dedication for that


End file.
